Arp Schnitger
UNDER CONSTRUCTION! ]] 'Arp Schnitger '(2 July 1648 (?), Schmalenfleth - 28 July 1719, Golzwarden (died) - Neuenfelde (buried)) was a North German organ builder. He was among the most famous organ builders of the period and is known as one of the period's most important organ builders. His organs are known to have the "classic North German Baroque sound" with smooth principals, mighty reeds and high-pitched mixtures. His sphere of influence was massive, extending all over northern Europe, especially in the Netherlands and Germany - where he built more than 100 new pipe organs and taught numerous students the art of organ-building. His main workshop was located in the city of Hamburg, and numerous of his employees worked in branches between Groningen and Berlin to build new organs or restore or rebuild older ones. He conceived his works with rushing concoctions and strong basses for hymn accompaniment. Around 30 of his instruments are almost intact in their original state. Biography Ancestry and birth-date Schnitger came from a distinguished family of carpenters who had lived in Schmalenfleth for generations. The family name Schnitger refers to the trade of the family of origin: His grandfather Berendt's surname was Snitker (Low German for "Schnitzer"), which meant carpenter. His father (also named Arp) (* 1610 / 15-1680) was a master carpenter, but it has also proven that he worked on the organ at Golzwarden. His mother was Katharina, who died in 1674. The marriage produced at least five children, of whom Arp was probably the youngest. Until 1695 he usually used the spelling "Schnitker" or "Schnittker", and then used "Schnitger". The exact birth-date of Arp Schnitger is unknown, however the generally accepted birth-date of Schnitger was proposed by the Schnitger researcher Gustav Fock, who stated that he was born on 2 July 1648. However, this has not been proven due to a lack of evidence suggesting so. However, it is known that he was baptised on 9 July 1648, a week after his supposed birth-date at St. Bartholomew's Church in Golzwarden. Early life Little is known about Schnitger's childhood and education. He grew up with his siblings and probably learned organ building at a young age, from 1662 to 1666. It is known that he lived in Glückstadt on the lower Elbe with his uncle and organ-building teacher Berendt Hus. It is probable that he learned organ-building with him from 1666 to 1671 , built by Berendt Hus and later continued by Schnitger (42 stops, 61 ranks, and 3 manuals and pedal). This was the first organ Schnitger added pipework to.]] The completion of the organ of the church Saints Cosmas and Damian in Stade was a turning point in his life. Fertile for Schnitger was his lifelong friendship with Vincent Lübeck, who was the organist of the church from 1674 to 1702 and later the organist of the Nikolaikirche in Hamburg, where the largest organ Schnitger ever built was located, which he served at from 1702 to until his death in 1740. After the death of Hus in 1676 Schnitger completed after 29 years in Stade, the new organ of the church of St. Wihaldi in Stade and led, initially on behalf of Hus' widow, his organ workshop since 1677 as an independent organ-builder. , considered to be the most authentic organ built by Arp Schnitger in existence (30 stops, 2 manuals and pedal).]] Organs '' Main article: List of organs by Arp Schnitger''